Super Smash Brothers: Project Alpha
by War P. Anda
Summary: Basically, Super Smash Brothers plus MMORPG plus Hackers. Yes, I know that is quite short. I simply don't care.


AN: Oh, hey there. Yes, I know I should be working on the next chapter of my One Piece story. But it's one of those boring chapters that's more so that I can get to the next part and stuff... I'm kinda hoping that if I write a different story I'll get insperation for that one plus this idea, in my opinion, is cool and should be put on paper-er, screen. Plus I never expected to stick to one story at a time.

Anyway, enjoy and whatnot. Or else.

**Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading...**

**Super Smash Brothers: Project Alpha**

**Disc One: **

**Beginnings**

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue**

**Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading... Loading...**

Alright, so there's this video game, Super Smash brothers. It has all these Nintendo characters, and you can make them fight. And stuff. So, at first there's eight characters but you can unlock more. Anyway, it's a 'Smash' hit, and they make a sequel; Super Smash Brothers Melee. It had Twenty-five (or was it Twenty-six? Or... ah, whatever) characters in all. Yeah, this sin't much of a story, is it? Anyway, that game is really good too and they make another sequel. This one is Brawl. I think it has Thirty-six characters but I'm not really sure. Anyway, two of the characters aren't from Nintendo; one is Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega's mascot and eternal rival of Mario, Nintendo's. Then there's Snake, from Konami. That was its name, right? Anyway he's not too special but still.

So then, that's even more popular than the others and they make another Sequel, Super Smash Brothers Battle Royal. But that's not what this is about. This is about a certain spin-off, an attempt to drag a larger audience in, one not of Fighting games, but MMORPGs. Yeah, everyone, including myself, thought it would crash and burn and become the next 'Game so bad that it would be buried in a Mexican Landfill.' Well, not THAT bad, but still.

Anyway, turns out that Nintendo put a LOT more effort into this than we thought. You're not just playing as color-altered Marios and Links. Nope. In fact, all those Nintendo (and Sega and Konami) stars are simple NPCs. You make your OWN character, choosing from QUITE A FEW races from all those universes; you can be a Toad, a Goron, almost ANYTHING. You can't make them overpowered because levels exist, you can make their own moves and taunts... ANYTHING. 'Course, it was really complicated, and it took lots of hard-drive space-aw, who am I kidding? By the time it came out computers were quite reliable, and Nintendo was smart enough not to make it too complicated. They had all these effects which you could significantly alter and of course there was a Guide.

Another thing to point out was the whole 'It's not a Sidescroller' ordeal. Yeah, people were sceptical and it was the main reason that this game was supposed to be the next GSBTIWBBIAMLF. But they managed to keep the whole Super Smash Brothers formula (minus the whole sidescroller thing) by having 'Items' as an inventory category, having 'Smash Aura' points (more on that later. Maybe), giving us SSE (Sub Space Emissary) and SSUE (Sub Space: Ultimate Emissary, a feature in Battle Royal) enemies and storylines, a special building for Break the Targets, Multi-man Melee, Get to the Finish, Home-run Contest, Snag the Trophies, Bomb Dodge, (a feature introduced in SSBBR) and even Board the Platforms, giving us Classic Mode (where we would go through a bunch of simple or lightly modified fights in a Sidescrolling Arena), having collectable trophies, the ability to put on stickers, which would power you up for a time, plus Super Smash Bros. exclusive areas such as Battlefield and Final Destination. Oh, and did I mention that its gameplay was great too?

Yep, this game was great. Those who didn't like it had SSBBR to play. This game, after only a year, had become the Best Game of All Time (Okay, not really, it was tied with SSBBR). I am your narrarator, but you likely won't notice that it's an actual person talking to you after this transition.

**Loading...**

A Toad with Neon Green spots was walking around Whispy's Woods. He had an open black jacket with short sleeves on, showing his muscular chest. He had simple Blue Jeans, and his boots were brown. A tuft of blonde hair blocked one of his eyes, while the other was obscured by the black shades worn on his face. He, like any other Toad, was small, with a mushroom cap on his head, which sported pre-mentioned neon-green spots. A simple but useful small farmer's scythe hung on his back. A red box above his head said 'Prince Mushi', indicating the character's name, which was a spin-off of 'Prince Mush', the first champion of the Glitz Pit from Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door. Prince Mushi (of whom I shall now refer to as either Prince or Mushi and rarely a combination of the two) was the low level of five, which is likely why he was in the mere outskirts. Mushi is the main character of this Fanfiction, so expect to see him alot.

A Waddle Dee, the most common enemy of the 'Easy' parts of Dreamland walked out from behind a bush, holding a spear. It swiftly thrust it towards our Hero, damaging him and causing him to recognise his opponent. He unsheathed his scythe and swung it downward at the suprisingly-smaller than him Waddle Dee, which caused said enemy to bring his spear above him in a horizontal blocking position, holding the spear with two hands. The attack WAS blocked, but Mushi stepped forward, slipping the blade of the scythe in-between the two hands of the Waddle Dee as he began to pull in an attempt to disarm his opponent.

One of the Waddle Dee's hands let go, the one closest to the tip of the spear. He quickly put both hands on the handle as he tried to save his grip. Mushi, however, had OTHER plans, as the scythe slid across the handle and pulled on the spearhead, and as the Waddle Dee hadn't fully recovered, the spear was sent flying above Mushi's head and lodged itself in a tree. The Dee had to keep itself from tripping (SAAAKUUURAAAIIIIII!), but before it could fully regain balance, Mushi hit it in the face with his scythe golf-club style. The Waddler crashed into a tree before dropping down from the indent it made, still alive and still ready to fight, as Mushi was only level five and thus he had not the attack power to defeat even a common enemy in one blow.

The Waddle Dee dashed towards Mushi, attempting a sliding kick. Mushi jumped above the Dee, slashing his scythe below him and causing the Waddler to do a couple somersaults. The Enemy picked itself up and proceeded to blindly charge at Mushi, who simply slashed his scythe in front of him before the Dee even got close enough to hit. It was now obvious why Mushi had disarmed his enemy before anything else; the spear had good range, but the Waddler's arms and legs wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the Toad. The Waddle Dee, seeming to notice its problem, ran away. Mushi gave chase. "HEY! I need that EXP!" he shouted, following his fleeing opponent. He ran so much he didn't even notice that he was going deeper and deeper into Whispy's Woods until a Gordo fell in between him and his prey...

A brief explanation of Gordos; they are black and covered with spikes, as well as defence so high that a great amount of attack would be needed to even HURT it. Like, level thirty maybe? Of course, piercing attacks worked as well, so that was always an option, but Gordos are covered with spikes for a reason. Even if you had piercing attacks, only three rams from a Gordo could easily defeat someone with the HP of a level five. In other words, Mushi better run the heck away. However Mushi wasn't that smart, although he DID know that these beings didn't appear in the outskirts of Whispy's Woods. The Gordo charged at the fool, who appeared to be rummaging around in his pockets. A satisfied smile crept onto his face as he took out a bumper, placing it in the air in front of him as he watched the Gordo ram into it, bouncing backwards and into the Waddle Dee, KOing it as the Gordo simply floated upwards. The Waddle Dee dropped a few Smash coins, which Mushi quickly and carefully ran to pick up. A screen popped up to the side of Mushi, saying _'Enemy (Waddle Dee) KO: 50 EXP. Indirect KO: + 15 EXP. Disarmer: + 15 EXP. Full Power: + 25 EXP. Total EXP: 105.'_

After reading this, Mushi grinned and turned to face the enemy nearing him. Then he sighed. He had been saving these items for a boss, but oh well. He took a lightning bolt from his pocket and watched his charging enemy turn from a floating, spiked rock of death to a floating, spiked pebble of insignificance. Then he pulled out a Super mushroom, watching it explode into red beads and merge with him as he grew from a short mushroom to a tree-sized fungi. There, now his opponent's defence and offence wasn't so bad and his was great. He brought his hands together as high as they could go (which was obstructed by his large mushroom cap) and brought them down on his opponent. Ten times. The Gordo finally Game Over'd as it, as the weaker enemy had before, dropped Smash Coins; only much, much more. Another box appeared next to him, saying _'Enemy (Gordo) KO: 1,200 EXP. Advantage KO: - 600 EXP. Full Power: + 600 EXP. Total EXP: 1,200.' _

Our Toad friend was quite suprised at the amount of EXP given to him, but simply shrugged it off with a "Woo!" He was now only Twenty EXP from leveling up, and Waddle Dees gave Twenty-five! Oh joy! Looking around, he saw a Waddle Dee looking away from him. He did not notice that it was rounder. He attacked it just as his Super Mushroom wore off, his scythe slicing its back. It quickly turned around so he could look into its... eye? Yes, eye. For, his opponent was not a Waddle Dee, but a Waddle Doo. Though not as powerful as Gordos they were still threats as Mushi had no more Lightning Bolts or Super Mushrooms. His foe quickly shot a beam from its eye, which hit Mushi head-on. He was fried and sent flying into a tree. Our hero got up and shot toward the cyclops at high speeds, his scythe slashing across the eye of the beast.

Blinded, the beast closed its eye, which at the moment was in pain. Its arms flailed about, attempting to hit Mushi, but the Prince had jumped above the cyclops and delivered a slash to its scalp. Landing behind it it continued in a quick slash to the back, jumping backwards when it turned around to punch him. Suddenly the beast opened its eye, sending another beam of energy at our hero which, once again, he failed to dodge. This time, however, it grabbed him and retracted towards its master, who picked up Mushi with its stubby arms and flung him Mario-style at a tree with suprising strength. Mushi managed to stop himself by planting the blade of his scythe into the ground, the scythe being dragged across the ground for a second before stopping it and its weilder from crashing into yet another tree.

Mushi then threw his scythe at the cyclops, who dodged the attck with relative ease. Sensing the oncomming situation of it acting like a boomerang and coming back at him he turned to see that he was correct, as he sidestepped to the left so it would simply pass him... only to feel a fist knock him into it at the last second. It slowly got up, hurt but not beaten. It sent a glare at Mushi, who caught the scythe and prepared to run up to his opponent. Mushi forgot about beams. He was fried and sent backwards, though not into a tree, as he got up woozily. The cyclops was charging at the Prince, before jumping into the air and spinning, beam extended. He then did a front flip, planning to smash a charged beam into Mushi. Only Mushi once again threw his scythe, the beam bending around it as the electricity was attracted to the metal. The Waddle Doo fell out of the way, knowing that the scythe would return but not wanting to be punched into it again, as he sidestepped without looking back.

...Or, he would've had Mushi not grabbed him as soon as he landed. The Waddle Dee stayed where it was until it was thrown into the electric blade and it was knocked towards Mushi again, said Prince grabbing it by the foot with one hand and grabbing the handle of his scythe with the other. He seemed to drop the Doo for a second before slashing it once, twice, thrice... First horizontally, then downwards, then diagonally, then horizontally, then horizontally again, then downwards-diagonally, then the electricity seemed to charge in the blade as he slashed upwards, the Wassle Doo being engulfed in a lightning bolt and flying into the air, exploding into a bunch of stars much like any Kirby enemy would in the games. Mushi grinned and watched another red box appear. _'Enemy (Waddle Doo) KO: 100 EXP. Special Finisher KO: + 25 EXP. Total EXP: 125.' _He only grinned more when a dark-green box appeared above him saying **'LEVEL UP! A new skill can be learned!'**

"New skill? Sweet! Hmm, I guess I should make that 'Healing Spores' skill that I've had in my head for a while... but I'll have to get to a magic-using planet first. Luckly I have a transport Luma... how 'bout Hyrule? That has magic and I've been there before, so..." he took one of the yellow star-like creatures from Super Mario Galaxy out of his pocket, setting it in the air in front of him as it turned into a Launch Star, and he stood still for a moment, presumably typing where he wanted to go. He then walked over and began to spin before being launched into outer space, and falling towards another planet...

**Loading... Loading... Loading...**

AN: I think this is a unique idea that hasn't been done before, and I hope you people enjoy it. Otherwise I'm gonna have to MAKE you like it... *Punches palm of hand meanacingly*

Anyway, please Read and Review. Also bring cookies. Cookies are delicious. COOKIES ARE DELICIOUS, DANGIT. BRING OR I SHALL CONSUUUUUUUUME YOOOOOOOOUUUUU.

...Right, well, don't worry about this having no particular story yet; it will soon. I've already thought of it. So there.

Also, did I mention that I'm accepting OCs? THEY SHALL NOT BE OVERPOWERED. UNDERSTAND OR I WILL CONSUUUUUUUUUUUME YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU.

**Username:** (The name of the character they will be usin'. Real names aren't required seeing as how you're not supposed to reveal information about yourself in games like these. Neither is age. Or backstory. Gender of the character is needed, though.)

**Character Gender:** (Like I said.)

**Character Race:** (A few things I need to clarify; no, you cannot be any pokemon your heart desires. Only Pikachus, Jigglypuffs, Squirtles, Lucarios, Charizards and Ivysaurs. If you wanna know other races... too bad, lazy time. If it's well known enough I'll probably accept it (not that that's the only requirement).)

**Character Appearance: **(This, of course. Please try )

**Character Level:** (MUST BE INBETWEEN ONE AND EIGHT, DANGIT! ...For now, anyway...)

**Character Weapon(s):** (Yeah, pretty obvious. Not too complex yet; your character WILL be a low level, you see.)

**Character Attacks:** (Yeah, uh, only one special attack until level six, where you can have two. And even then, they shouldn't be too powerful. The 'special finisher' thing Mushi used was a special finisher, not a special. It's something you can only use under special conditions, in this case an electrified scythe blade. Plus special finishers are only twice as strong as any normal attack. They're mostly for looking cool... But of course, you should probably list your 'smash' attacks. And future attacks for when your character gets good enough, like a Final Smash. Of course, those can be upgraded... Bleh, I'll just PM you (or ask you in a chapter itself if you're anonymous) what the upgrade or new special would be.)

Uh, that's it for now. So, like above, READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
